Awakening
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Birth by Sleep- How I think Ventus should wake up. Spoilers! VenxAqua implied.


Nekogal: just a little something so you guys can read a bit while I'm still trying to update my other stories. Don't own Birth by Sleep. By the way, this is how I think Ven should wake up X3

Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing, nothing at all…

I feel nothing in this place, just utter emptiness, and complete silence. The silence overwhelms me completely, and I too desire to not make a sound, for I find this silent rather comforting for some unknown reason to me.

How long have I been here? What is this place anyway? And why am I _still _here?

"_Can you hear me?"_

That voice, I remember it clearly, it still rings inside my head whenever I ask myself what am I doing here, and what I am waiting for.

It was the voice of a child. I've met him twice, I'm sure of that... the second time we met, I...

I remember now, this must be his, his heart. No wonder why it feels so warm and nostalgic in here.

But wait, what happened to them? Those two people, that-always used to be with me; that girl, and that man…they were my best friends…

Friend.

I know that word, it gives an odd feeling of familiarity and, melancholy.

Why can't I remember their faces? They were the most important thing in the world to me! The time we spent together, our friendship, our... our bond...

I can still feel it. It's weak, but I can still feel it, still shining brightly inside me.

But, that man, he was like my brother, we were so close; his name... _"You, me and Ven, all share the same dream..." _He once said that, to me and that girl.

That girl, she was so beautiful and always kind with me. Although I don't remember her face, I remember my feelings for her, she was special to me, like, more than friends, that's how I felt about her...

"_Nothing can drive you apart, you will always be brought back to each other..."_

"_An unbreakable connection!"_

A... Te...

"_Ven!"_

Aq... Terr-

"_Ven wake up!"_

That's her voice! She, she's calling for me... I must, open my eyes-

"_Ven!"_

I feel strange... I feel complete, and, I'm moving... I'm leaving this heart, my host's heart. I don't belong here anymore, perhaps, I will return to where I belong?

This strange warmth runs inside me, almost bringing me back alive. Something touches my shoulder, gently, just like her touch... something else... something shakes my other shoulder, but this time, I can feel a strong grip, one that I used to rely on and feel safe with.

My body is numb, and I slowly open my eyes, to be welcomed by a blinding light, and the sight of...

"Aqua... Terra..." I murmured, as the figures before me are nothing but a blur. I blink and see the faces of my long time friends.

They are both smiling me, I can see they are really happy and joyful to see me. I don't know why, I can't help it, but I smile too.

Aqua, she's as beautiful as before, her blue hair, her shining blue eyes, and that sweet smile that adorns her face, only that I notice a trail of tears falling down her cheeks.

Terra, he hasn't changed at all, still strong, confident, but with his smile that could make you feel safe no matter what the circumstances. His hair, his eyes, everything is the same, nothing has changed.

"Aqua..." I whispered, for my body still needs to recover from its long sleep. "You're-crying..."

She didn't seem to mind I said that, for she jumps towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a heart-warming hug. Her tears make my shirt wet, and surprisingly, she is not sobbing or sniffing. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told against my ear.

"I'm sorry I made you both worry." I apologized sheepishly, not really liking to concern others.

I looked behind Terra, that was watching us with a soft smile, to find three other figures in the same room. I recognized two of them, they were Donald and Goofy. The third, it was young boy around my age, just staring at us with a silly smile of happiness. He looks a lot like him, could it be? How long have I been sleeping?

"Aqua." Aqua finally breaks the hug and looks at me, still smiling.

"How long, have I been sleeping?" Something tells me I won't like the answer.

Chuckling, Aqua turned back at Terra as if asking for permission to tell me. Terra shrugs, but seeming to be kind of amused. "11 years, Ven."

My eyes widened, that long? But what happened to both of you in that time? Were you ok?

I just notice now where I am; it's some sort of empty white room, with nothing but a chair where I'm sitting on, a chair worthy for a King. The room is adorned by the symbol the three of us wear in our clothing and in our-

I guide my hand to my pocket, and grasp an item that I've been longing to see. I take it out and half close my eyes at seeing the green luck charm Aqua made for me; I'm so glad I still have it.

Terra suddenly turns back to Donald, Goofy and the boy, and smiles before saying. "Thank you, Sora. You've reunited us once again."

Sora? That's his name...

Sora only gave wide-smile that showed his glistening teeth, and brought both his arms behind his head.

Terra turned back at me, and took out his own orange luck charm, moving it next to mine.

Aqua too, took out her blue charm, and with it, we formed the triangle we once made when Aqua first gave us the charms. "Now that we are together, nothing will ever separate us again." Aqua said, glancing down at our charms, somewhat missing to see them together like this.

"And even if we do break apart, we will be brought back to each other once more." Terra added confidently.

I nodded in agreement, and stare at both my friends. "Yeah, we'll always be friends."

* * *

Nekogal: The end! =D please review!


End file.
